


We Aren't Just Clones

by Phantomgirl17



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adoption, Clones, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomgirl17/pseuds/Phantomgirl17
Summary: Danny instantly regretted what he had said to his sister, watching her eyes widen as she floated above the ground. She sniffled for a moment before Danny wrapped his arms around her and apologized. He felt his own self-hatred dissipating as he tried to comfort her after what he had said."Dani, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it, I promise. You're not just a clone, I just don't want you to feel the same way I do about failing. You're a smart girl, I promise you aren't my clone, I didn't mean it. You're not just a clo..."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	We Aren't Just Clones

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request for a fic concerning the four clones from Kindred Spirits, and was told it would be even better if I added clone sibling shenanigans. DP_Marvel94 this is for you!  
> I am still taking requests, you can always message me on Tumblr at phantomgirl15, so please enjoy this story!
> 
> -Phantomgirl17

Dani looked out the window and sighed, her teacher droning on about how when writing proper essays there were introductions and paragraphs and conclusions that needed to be used correctly. He talked about how sentence structure was an important part of how the essay was written. She didn't care. It was eighth grade, and she already knew that she had much more important things to think about than if her sentence said: "a" as opposed to "the". There were better things to think about, like Outerspace.

She felt a shiver run up her spine as she looked out the window, a small blue wisp passing through her line of vision for a moment as her hand shot into the air, faster than it ever had. The teacher gave Dani the usual dirty look before asking what lame excuse was going to be given this time.

"Uhh... well, you see, I need to... feed my brother..?"

"Feed. Your brother."

Dani gave the teacher an awkward smile as she saw the glare of disapproval.

"Miss Fenton, I had your brother, Danny, right? I highly doubt you need to feed him, he seemed to be capable while I had him."

"Well, yes, but you didn't let me finish. I need to feed my brother's dog."

Dani wriggled in her seat, the cold running up her spine again, the ghost getting closer to her with each passing moment. She wanted out of that class more than anything.

"Go. I expect to see you after classes are done today for your detention."

"Yes, Sir!"

Dani dashed out of the room, her belongings going with her. She shoved her hand into her backpack while sprinting through the hallways, grabbing a thermos and strapping it to her belt as she felt a cold pass over her whole body and her black and white suit covered most of her skin. She began levitating off the ground and was able to blast through the halls, phasing through the wall and ending up in the sky outside the building, a cry of relief coming from her throat.

Dani flew in the direction that her ghost sense was pointing her in. She saw two figures in the distance and sped herself up, hands now plastered to her sides from the wind. She slowed down as she saw the two ghosts, one of them being her brother, Danny, who automatically turned his head to face her and gave her a look of shock as he realized she was there.

"Oh no..."

Danny looked to see his little sister as he felt her core getting closer to him. She sheepishly grinned at him and he groaned, his hands already full with whatever ghost was looking back at him. He saw the pale skin coming closer to him, large muscles bulging beneath the grey epidermis. He saw the large scar traveling all the way around the head, and the black cuffs around the wrists. Danny tried to get the ghost to talk, calling out to what he assumed was a "him" from how low the ghost's voice was while mumbling under its breath lightly.

"So do you want to tell me why you're not wearing a shirt? Or shoes? Cause without either of those I can't give you any service!"

Danny felt his sister pull up next to him, the ghost looking around in fear as Danny threw a rope made from his ecto-energy around it and tied it to a light post.

"Are you going to say anything?"

The ghost stared at Danny in silence, fear filling its eyes. Danny threw his hands up in frustration, a loud groan coming from him as he floated upwards a bit, giving up and knowing he had time until that ghost started talking.

"Fine, Do YOU have anything to say for yourself?"

Danny turned to Dani and saw her blushing green as he angrily looked to her. She stuttered out that she wanted to help him and get out of class for a little bit.

"Why aren't you in school?! What made you think I needed your help with a ghost who's less of a threat than the Box Ghost?!"

"I didn't like my class and I didn't..."

"You didn't what?"

Danny turned his body away from her, her eyes drifting towards the left as she tried to explain herself to Danny. He almost wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"You need to stay in school! You're almost done with eighth grade and still have a chance to accomplish your goals. You still have a chance to do what I'll never be able to do."

Danny turned his top half towards her, letting his lower half turn a moment later, his voice stern as he looked at her with disapproval. Dani tried to explain herself, but Danny wouldn't have it.

"Danielle Jamie Fenton, go back to school now. I don't need your help with this ghost and you still have a chance to go to college. You still have a chance to get good grades in high school and pass the standardized tests, both of which I failed at. I have no chances."

"But, Danny it's boring and I don't need to be in class the material is too easy and..."

"You have to go back. Jeez, Dani, you're just a stupid clone and supposed to do what you're told!"

Danny instantly regretted what he had said to his sister, watching her eyes widen as she floated above the ground. She sniffled for a moment before Danny wrapped his arms around her and apologized. He felt his own self-hatred dissipating as he tried to comfort her after what he had said.

"Dani, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it, I promise. You're not just a clone, I just don't want you to feel the same way I do about failing. You're a smart girl, I promise you aren't my clone, I didn't mean it. You're not just a clo..."

"Daniel. Fenton. Clone?"

Danny and Dani both jumped and looked to the ghost who had questioned who was in front of it. Danny gave it a questioning look and let go of Dani, reaching an arm out as Dani rushed past him and floated closer to the ghost, her face even with the ghost's face. Danny sighed and quickly made himself even with Dani, floating just in front of the giant ghost that made Danny think of the monster from the classic movie and novel.

"Yeah, my name is Danny. We did say clone. Was that something important to you?"

"I clone of Daniel. Fenton."

"Are you... Are you sure?"

Danny was taken aback as he saw this monstrosity and it said that it was his clone. He now knew for sure that the ghost was a guy.

"Father said find Phantom. Father mean. Father scary."

Danny exchanged glances with Dani, an uneasy feeling in both of their stomachs as they realized what was happening. Dani floated up to him and forced the rope Danny had used to hold him to the pole to disintegrate and let the ghost go.

"Come on. You wanna come and stay with us?"

"Can have home?"

"Yeah, C'mon Frankenstein. You need a good home, just like us. You won't have to be afraid of your new dad. Unless you're afraid of fudge."

"You sure?"

Danny didn't even say anything, just motioned for the other two versions of him to follow him back to his home, waiting to see what his family would say when he tried to explain what had happened.

. . .

"Another clone?"

Their mom questioned as Danny and Dani stood in front of the giant ghost that Danny had nicknamed Frankenstein. Dani flinched and bit her lip as Maddie rubbed at the bridge of her nose. Danny rubbed at his neck with his left hand like usual.

"You know the spare room is a mess right now. You should have given me a heads up so I could fix that. He'll have to stay in the ops center tonight. You two are welcome to join him if he needs comfort. I'll try to get the room clean after tonight so he can have his own room."

"Thanks, mom!"

The kids ran up to the ops center while Maddie stood in the kitchen sighing, knowing that the spare room on the second floor needed to be cleaned and began walking up to the room and seeing all of the old ghost hunting weapons that Danny and Dani were uncomfortable with, even after coming out about their ghostly alter egos.

. . . 

So, Frankenstein, what's Vlad doing?"

"Fath... Vlad mean. Vlad cruel. Vlad hurt brothers. Vlad focus on Perfect Son. Vlad disappointed in us."

"Us? Who's us?"

Dani sat herself up on one of the desks in the upper lab area, her phone in her hand as she ordered pizza for the three of them. She gave a questioning look to the large ghost as Danny opened the blinds, sunlight streaming into the open floor layout. He was only able to freeze as he saw Frankenstein walk over to the window waving.

"What are you doing...?"

"Hi, brother!"

Danny and Dani exchanged looks as they saw another ghost flying towards the window, what looked like a sheet draped around the body. The heard Frankenstein clapping and prancing with joy, his mohawk bouncing slightly as he hopped around.

"Put in an order for another pizza, I have a feeling we're gonna be here a while."

Danny whispered to Dani and she quickly nodded, what they assumed was the next clone phasing through the window and hovering just above the floor. Dani looked at him and half-smiled.

"Hellooooooooo."

"Uhhh... Hi?"

Danny waved once, flicking his hand through the air, confusion filling his mind as he waited for something more than a hello. He sat motionless for a moment, before being almost barrelled over by the larger clone rushing past him, grabbing the small little ghost in a sheet and wrapping him between large biceps and the chest area. The sheet had fallen, and the other two saw the small, black, top half of a skeleton.

"Brother! You here!"

"Faaaaatheeerrrrr saaaaiid to fiiiind the Phaaaaantoooommm."

"That's us. Is your dad Plasmius?"

Dani asked, and both ghosts nodded violently, their heads looking like they were about to fall off from how quickly they were being shaken.

"Great... that guy is a real pain in the neck. What has he been doing this time?"

"Experiments have been done on us repeatedly. They've caused the last one to be unstable, all except for Father's "perfect son" that he says will be completed soon. But that was days ago."

Danny stopped the ghost by holding his hand up. He heard the words being held out too long to make them sound more like how the ghosts from Halloween speak and would say any words. He grabbed his phone and called Jazz on it for a moment. The skeleton looked at him, nervous about why Danny had stopped him in the middle of explaining.

"Uh huh... okay. Thanks, Jazz."

Danny hung up and took a deep breath.

"Jazz is gonna teach both of you how to properly speak. Whether that be without elongating words or create proper sentences. She's gonna make it so that we can understand all of you. If you could try to speak so I can understand, I want to know what else is happening."

The skeleton nervously let himself float downwards and lean up against the window, what appeared to be a spine curving with the floor so the clone appeared to be seated. Dani walked over and tried to comfort him, but the ghost saw the hands coming towards him and was filled with fear so that Dani had to pull away. Obviously, Vlad had done more experiments on what Danny was thinking of calling Skelly than he had done on Frankenstein.

A knock on the front door interrupted the eerie silence in the ops center and Danny told Dani to grab the pizza from the front door. He stood with the other two, who were really comforting each other with what Danny figured was a strong trust from the fact that they were technically siblings. He kneeled in front of Skelly and put a hand on his knee.

"Hey, man. I know you're scared. I know this seems to be like PTSD cause of what Vlad did to you, but I want you to know that you're welcome here, that you're me and Dani's brothers, and that Jazz can give you therapy sessions to make the memories with Vlad a little easier to process."

The skeleton and giant looked at Danny and slightly nodded, Danny, knowing that it was the same thing he would have done so that he didn't look weak. He smirked, thinking that maybe they were related. He stood back up, hearing Dani walking back into the ops center. He looked at her and smiled, but it quickly fell as he saw the look of concern on her face.

The pizza was in one hand, and a slight green glow was found in the other. Danny walked up to her hand and saw what looked like a small pixie sized version of him lying passed out in her hand.

"That brother two!"

"Like, brother number two, or another brother?"

"Uhhhh..."

The giant pressed his pointer finger to his chin, trying to figure out what it meant. Danny pressed his hand against his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as his hand lowered.

"Work with me, Frankie. How many more clones, are there? Skelly?"

"Just one after this one. But it's the "perfect son". This brother is the last one of us. Of the mistakes."

Dani firmly stated that they were not mistakes. That they were people, with their own minds, just like her and Danny, and he agreed.

"You help brother? Brother melty."

"Wha...?"

"He is unstable from the experiments. Even more unstable when he's full size rather than minuscule. Please, can you stabilize him? Can you save him?"

Danny motioned to the door, and the others followed him, hoping to find a cure for the instability. The lab was a disaster, the little clone still passed out and not responding, one eye missing and the consistency of the epidermis proving to be gelatinous. Danny scanned the lab trying to if any experiment would prove useful.

He heard a call from Skelly from across the room.

"Will this do anything? It's labeled to be a stabilizing fluid."

Danny grabbed the vial and saw that it was the same liquid as what he spritzed Dani with. He handed it back to Skelly and nodded grimly. The ghost grabbed the needle and watched his hand shaking slightly, tapping the bubbles from the vial before inserting it into his brother's arm.

He was not one that was fond of needles, but he was less fond of losing his brother. He watched as the fluid was injected slowly, a thick liquid making it look even more disgusting to a non-medical professional. He looked at Danny and saw a nod of approval.

Frankenstein and Skelly watched their last misfit brother and watched as his body melted between Dani's fingers and fell to a puddle on the floor. Screams of terror echoed around the room, Jazz running down the stairs thinking that she had been hearing screams of a traumatic experience, which was true.

"Danny! What happened."

"Wait for it..."

Danny held up his finger, shushing Jazz as she walked into his hand, nobody's eyes leaving the puddle on the ground. Skelly and Frankie cried in front of the puddle, the green goop showing reflections of the tearful eyes.

A moment passed in pure silence before the puddle began to ripple across the surface. The clones stopped crying and watched the little ghost suddenly zip out of the puddle, his energy glowing brighter than it ever had as he zoomed in circles around the room. Danny and Dani fist-bumped as they saw the expected results.

The little zippy ghost floated over to the others, talking fast and higher-pitched from his smaller size, thanking them for saving him.

"You guys don't quite understand, I cannot thank you enough for saving me I thought I was done for! You must be Danny, and you must be Dani, and you must be Danny and Dani's sister Jazz, and you guys are awesome and are we all related in some way? Do I get to call you bro and sis?"

"Woah woah woah. Slow down little jibber-jay."

Jazz held her hands up and offered to shake the little guy's hands, Danny snickering and calling the little guy Tiny. The ghost suddenly had a bright flash of light around him and was full size. Danny took a double-take and his jaw fell open, entertaining the two other clones, Tiny laughing slightly, the only difference being that he was a mirror of Danny, his hair parted to the left rather than the right, being left-handed rather than right-handed, his smile lopsided on the right as opposed to the left, and had two right feet rather than two left. His laugh was also slightly deeper than Danny's, the voice coming out smooth and happy rather than Danny's constant voice cracks and anxious tone.

"You guys okay?"

Tiny hovered a bit off the floor, leaning back on the air. He laughed a bit more, his personality was the opposite of Danny's. His calm composure made him understand why this clone was experimented on the most out of all three brothers. Danny saw that he was trying to play cool even though he was having traumatic memories even worse than his brothers'.

He looked like he was happy, however, to be in a safe environment. He looked like he could get used to it easily, and Danny knew he now had three new brothers as opposed to what was going to be two, which was supposed to be one. He sighed and made sure to mentally note that they would need to produce "adoption papers" to make the three feel welcome, even though they had nowhere else to go and his family was already going to be welcoming them with open arms.

"So... ummm... what about the "perfect son" that Father kept talking about?"

Tiny tried waving his hand in front of Danny's eyes, getting chuckles that relieved his anxiety from his brothers, and a small "what?" from Danny. Dani telling Jazz that they would be back upstairs for the therapy when they were ready. Jazz nodded and walked to the stairs, wishing her five siblings luck.

"Well, you guys need to not call him "Father" that's weird. We call him Plasmius. Or Vlad. Or Fruit-Loop. Whatever fits your style. And, you'll have to tell me about the "perfect son". I don't know about that."

"Oh."

Tiny lowered himself, his happy-go-lucky spirit weakening for a moment. Skelly dipped his head, and Frankie tried to look anywhere else to avoid eye contact.

They began to explain;

"The perfect son is the clone of you that Vlad takes the most pride in. He tried to make another you, supposedly for love, but we assume he wanted an obedient son that he could use as a sidekick. He ordered us, we felt no love. He ended up destroying more clones than just us. We were three of the five who didn't fall apart instantly. Dani was one, we were three, the perfect son is the last one.

He is perfect, at least in Vlad's eyes. He is supposedly half-ghost, Vlad had been a stalker and found your mid-morph DNA, and tried to make the clone stabile. And he succeeded. That clone is functioning, but he does not have his own mind, at least, he doesn't get control over what he gets to do. He might as well not be alive at all, because Vlad won't let him live.

We thought we would be able to love him, to hang out with him into the late hours. But we didn't. Nobody - Nothing - was allowed to be anywhere near the "perfect son". We don't even know if he has a name now. If he does, it would be Daniel. Unlike us. We were unnamed the whole time. The nicknames Danny has provided us are as close as we're gonna get to names."

The eerie sound of their voices all in unison gave Danny chills, his mind racing to try and decide what was going to happen to Vlad next. This was child abuse, this was malevolent action, and it sounded like he was berating the undead, or, half-dead beings. The concept of cloning him was already criminal. But who would take a large group of teenage ghosts seriously?

Dani had placed her hands over her mouths, the horror of what was happening to their last brother scarring her and worrying her brothers. All five of them were scared for their last brother's safety. Danny finally put his fist down.

"We're gonna save that last ghost. Daniel, you said? We're gonna go save him."

"Aaaare... Aaaaaare yoooooou suuuuurrre?"

"He's not easy to work with. Vlad's probably been poisoning his mind so he thinks he's better with Vlad than to come and live with us."

"You save brother?"

Danny looked them over, making a plan, the boys and Dani gathering in a circle to help their sort of biological brother.

"This is what we're gonna do..."

. . . 

Tiny busted the lock open to Vlad's lab, Skelly and Frankie not too far behind him as he rushed in, faster than anyone could ever imagine a little pixie sized ghost moving, his body returning to full size once he was in the room and waiting for Vlad to see that they were there. They didn't see the old man, only their brother sitting in the usual tube he had been created inside of. The three ghosts gasped in shock, Danny and Dani trailing behind them and having their mouths drop, seeing the young teen captive in what he considered his room in Vlad's mansion.

"Oh my god... He thinks this is how people are supposed to live..."

Dani couldn't pull her hand away from her mouth as she saw where she had been created, how she had felt before Danny had rescued her. She saw her shattered tube, the one Danny had broken out of when she let him go. The three clones they had just met flew to their brother and began to bang on the glass, trying to wake him up from what appeared to be sleep.

The young boy opened his eyes, his vision being blurry as he tried to see who was tapping the glass. He saw Frankie first, the giant waving frantically and smiling. Daniel blinked a few times and saw a skeleton that was only a top half was floating at about shoulder height and was breathing a sigh of relief. Daniel started to ask, "who are you," and Tiny flew up to him and grinned, the lopsided grin making Daniel feel safe.

"We're here to get you away from the fruit loop."

"But... But I can't go. Everything I know is here. What will I do without Father?"

Frankie smashed the glass, his hands easily breaking the thin layer, Skelly pressing the button to release his wrists.

"You come home. With us."

"You... you would want me to come home with you?"

Tiny leaning an elbow on his shoulder, Skelly wrapping an arm around him, Frankie picking them all up.

"We wouldn't be a family without you."

Danny and Dani were keeping watch, the four clone siblings all crying tears of joy from seeing each other and all being able to have a safe home. They finally got Frankie to set them down, making sure to keep quiet and sneak out of the house properly. Daniel shook hands with Danny and Dani, knowing that they were going to be taking him and his three brothers in.

"I'm surprised we didn't see Vlad."

"Don't worry about it, Daniel. Our dad will make sure you guys cant get hurt."

"Thank you."

Daniel looked over at Danny while they were flying back to FentonWorks, The six of them nervous about what Jack and Maddie would say in the morning. He looked to see everyone smiling and then asked a simple question.

"Can I be called Danny, too?"

Danny glared at him for a moment, only glancing at him before looking forward again.

"Okay, okay... fine. Not Danny. How about Dan?"

Danny's eyes widened and he quickly told the clone no, his mind wondering if maybe all six of them needed trauma therapy from Jazz, rather than just the four that were the recent clones. He briefly told the clone why that couldn't be his name. They saw FentonWorks coming into view and Danny laughed as he saw the pizza in the ops center.

Dani sat and talked with the four other clones, while Danny went to his room, saying he had a special project to work.

"You guys are pretty cool. You're just like me! Except Danny gave you guys nicknames."

"Yeah. Danny funny."

Frankie sat on the floor, leaning against a wall. Skelly floated around the light in the ceiling for a moment before deciding that he was going to lay back in the air. Tiny paced, his curiosity making it hard for him to sit still. Daniel smiled at the other clones.

"I can't believe you guys wanted to be with me. I was horrid to you."

"Cause of Plasmius. Dude, we were experimented on. Unstable, controlled, told that we're worthless. But Danny said it himself. We're all people. And I guess that's good enough for the Fentons. They're letting us stay with them."

"It's okay, really. Tiny, Skelly, Frankie, Daniel, you're welcome here. But it's late. Get some sleep and you'll meet Mom and Dad tomorrow. They'll love you."

The lights were all turned off except for the one in Danny's room.

. . .

Dani walked into Danny's room and woke him up off his desk, a puddle forming on his desktop between his arms.

"They're waiting downstairs. What do you have up your sleeve this time?"

"You'll see."

Danny grinned, grabbing stuff from the printer in his room as Dani shrugged and walked towards the stairway leading to the kitchen and seating area in FentonWorks. He saw his four new siblings sitting at the kitchen table, feeling love and affection from his parents, the whole story from the night before already told to them. Danny knew the dark circles underneath his eyes proved how much effort he had put into this project.

The clones looked in his direction as they heard his footsteps from across the room.

"Hey, Frankenstein."

Danny held out a paper to him, smiling widely the whole time.

"I think I say this for all of us, but we're glad to have you in the family, Adam."

"Adam...? Where get name Adam?"

"Heh, I remembered when we read that book about the monster you made me think of, he said he was like Adam from the bible and that he should have been called Adam. I thought it fit you."

"Thank you, Danny."

Danny smiled at his new brother, hearing his first proper sentence, knowing that Jazz must have started working with him.

"No problem, bro. Skelly? You next? C'mon over here."

Danny handed Skelly the adoption papers he had come up with, revealing his new name.

"Remy. I like it. It rolls off the tongue. Remy. Remy Remy Remy. Thank you, Danny! You gave me a place to be a person."

"You showed you had guts last night. You've earned a real name and a real place to live. Welcome home."

Danny turned and grabbed the next paper off the ledge to the stairs where he had set them. He read the name on it and smirked to himself, glad that he could do something for the clones who deserved so much better. He didn't know how long Vlad had been torturing them, and now, two of them couldn't lose their smiles. He hoped the other two would feel the same way.

"Tiny. You're the paper I just picked up."

"You got me a paper, too?"

He took the paper and looked at it, his hands shaking as he saw the name.

"Link."

"You made me think of the little video game elf. Happy, small, energetic, fun. I got a lot of entertainment out of that game. I'm sure you'll be a hundred times more entertaining, but I felt this name fit you."

The ghost shrunk down to pixie size in an instant, Danny already seeing the tear stream down his face before his face was too small to see.

"Thank you. I... I love it."

"Anytime, my dude. Just don't let Dad mistake you for a fly."

Danny grabbed the last paper and turned back to the last clone, who had been holding his head down, thinking that he would be kicked out.

"You think I forgot about you? Daniel, come here and see this paper. It has your name on it."

Danny held the paper out with two hands, his clone moving slowly, so far his face not matching the smiles of his brothers. Danny called his name and then he looked up.

"Oh. Okay, okay."

"You're welcome here."

"Thanks. My name is... Niel?"

"Yeah. The other Daniel in my class in fourth grade said to call him Niel cause I was already Danny. I thought of you, cause there can only be one original me, but that doesn't mean we can't be similar or brothers. I ended up being good friends with him until he moved away from here. You're not gonna leave me, too. Are you?"

"I could never. Thank you for your acceptance."

"You're just another me. How could I not want you around?"

Danny laughed as he finally got a smile out of Niel. Link, Adam, and Remy were smiling just as wide, Dani and Jazz giving him Kudos for what he did for the guys.

"They're not just clones, They're family."

Danny felt a family hug around him, the clones thanking him repeatedly. Danny only grinned and hugged them back. Remy floated upwards, asking when they would be able to start school, and Jack and Maddie exchanged nervous glances with each other as they realized they couldn't send their ghostly children to public school. Link and Adam began chattering about how much fun learning would be.

. . .

"Welcome to the new Fenton School for Ghost kids!"

"A school, just for ghosts?"

Remy and Link exchanged glances, as the Fentons opened a brand new school just for them. They saw a couple of other ghosts at the school and smiled, watching Adam try to make friends, Jazz having taught him how to speak a bit better.

"The Fentons opened this school just cause of us. I didn't think they really cared."

Link waved as Danny, Dani, and Niel walked to Casper since they all had human portions they could use to go to public schools. The three of them were all annoying each other like real siblings rather than the original and two clones.

"From what I hear, this is gonna be permanent, even though Mom and Dad are trying to find a way to make us look right and have human portions."

"Really? I didn't think they would even consider trying to find anything past the bottom of my ribcage! They're really trying to make us at least semi-normal and partially human?"

"Yeah. And last I knew, they were headed in the right direction. But they like ghosts now. So this school is gonna be open either way."

"Oh neat! Hey, are those my pants?"

Link started to walk towards the front door and the steps leading to the new ghost school, half buzzing his lips as he rolled his eyes and slung his backpack over one shoulder to try and look cool.

"Remy, you can't even wear pants. Are you gonna come with me to make friends or worry about the pants you can't even wear?"

"I'm coming!"

He rushed after his brother, hearing Adam trying to flirt with one of the girls that now went to the school when he passed him.

"I wonder how Niel is doing?"

. . .

Niel looked to his left and saw Dani, and then to his right and saw Danny. He watched Dani wave and walk into the Junior High that was just a couple blocks before Casper High.

"Thanks for letting me come to school with you guys. I know it's only been a couple of weeks since you welcomed me into the family but I can't thank you enough..."

"Just don't embarrass yourself too much and you'll be fine. Most kids leave us alone now that they're too busy with ghost attacks."

Danny threw his books in his locker and waved to his two friends from down the hall.

"Good luck man, you'll be fine."

Niel saw his new locker next to Danny's, the thought of class making him nervous as he figured out where his first class would be, then his second. He thought of how his brothers were doing at the ghost school, their excitement being just as much as his was that morning. He stood in front of the door to his first class, his palms getting sweaty as he tried to get there without being early or late or on time;

Link and Remy stood in front of the door to their first class, Adam towering behind there. The look of the door making them nervous to see who else was in their class. They pressed themselves towards the door, whispering as they tried to look cool when the door swung open;

. . . 

"Here we go."

Four smiles entered the classrooms on the first day that ghosts were allowed at school. Because just as Danny had told them, they weren't clones. They were their own people. They were family.


End file.
